This disclosure relates in general to devices that are designed for consuming smokable materials and for processing smoke or vapor.
Various smoking devices exist for people to consume different types of smokable materials. Usually, a user chooses a certain smoking device for its style/look and/or functionalities. For example, a user may use a water pipe to filter and cool the smoke. However, water pipes are generally cumbersome to carry around and the user has to be stationed at one place while using such a water pipe. On the other hand, a hand pipe offers portability but usually lacks the filtering and/or cooling functions. In addition, the construction of certain smoking devices involves many intricate parts, which not only involves complicated processes to manufacture but also a lot of efforts in caring for and maintaining such smoking devices. Therefore, there is room for improvement to the designs of existing smoking devices.